User blog:Cfp3157/Halloween Special: The Headless Horseman vs. Jason Voorhees!
Happy Halloween! To celebrate this time of goblins and ghouls, we have two heavy hitting membesr of the undead turn on each other as they hunt in the night! Death, the first of the four Horseman of the Apocalypse who's leading the front to the invasion of the demon Moloch against his former murderer and rival Ichabod Crane in the 21st century! ''Jason Voorhees, ''the iconic horror icon who haunts the shores of Crystal Lake with his Machete, who's been killing innocent people for decades! These two warriors are wielding inhuman durability and blades of massive havoc, but eventually one will be worn down and the other shall stand as.... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! '' Death Death is on eof the four riders of the Apocalypse who is a servant of the demonic entity, Moloch. In a former life, Death served as a Hessian soldier of the American Revolution in Moloch's original plan. However, his efforts are hinderered when he is decapitated by Ichabod Crane, an American spy in the Continental Army. As they both begin to bleed out to death, Ichabod's wife Catrina places a spell on the two that binds the their lives together. When Moloch ressurects Death in the year 2013, he also revives Ichabod in the process. Now, equipped with modern weaponry and his iconic axe, Death is prepared to quite literally bring hell onto Earth. Weapon of Choice: Hessian Axe ' A steel battle axe, this tool is the iconic weapon of the Horseman. One side is a steel axe head designed for chopping, while the other is a smaller one better suited for mroe accurate but less damaging chops. Also, the blade will heat up whenever it comes in contact with flesh, as to cauterize the wounds it inflicts and prevent blood from spilling onto the battlefield. '''Abilities: ' *'Superhuman Strength ' *'Nigh-invulnerability ' 'Advantages: ' *'Has some form of military training ' *'Highly adaptable, as he learned the principles of modern firearms in mere nights. ' *'''Far less ways to kill him than for his opponent *'While he has been less active than Jason, his opponents are of better quality than Jason's.' Weakness: ' *'His weapon of choice lacks versatility, as it can only perform hacks and chops. ' *'He has almost no experience, active for two or three nights before returning to his watery grave. ' *'He has never shown any feats that indicate high intelligence Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. Weapon of Choice: Machete ' A Machete is a large knife-like blade, typically 18 inches long. This blade is highly versatile, capable of hacking, slashing, and thrusting with ease. However, it is a normal machete and he wields this weapon with lack of skill, and it has no benefits besides the harder power offered by Jason's strength. '''Abilities: ' *'''Superhuman Strength *'Nigh-invulnerability ' Advantages: ' *'His weapon of choice is far more versatile than the Hessian Axe ' *'He is far more experienced than his competition, being active for several years. *'He is arguably the stronger of the two warriors. ' *'While there are more ways to kill Jason, he is capable of taking an immense beating before doing so ' 'Disadvantages: ' *'Jason is mentally retared. ' *'He's not very fast or mobile. ' *'He lacks any kind of formal training. ' *'His opponents, while more than the Horseman's, lack any actual skill and are most often teenagers ' Notes *Voting ends November 8th, 2013 at 11:59 PM. *The battle will take place at Crystal Lake, so Jason does have a homefield advantage. *The Horseman will not be mounted, and will do combat on foot. *For the Horseman to die, he must either has his heart damaged or have all his limbs removed. For Jason, he must be decapitated, his heart must be damaged, or his limbs removed. *The Horseman must retrieve his head by morning. The battle does have the potential to last til then, so that is another way the Horseman can lose. *For a vote to count as full, it must contain edges with a three sentence summary of legitimence or a five sentence paragrapg without edges with legitmence. *For a vote to coutn as half, the vote must contain three or four sentences of legitimence without edges. *For a vote to not count at all, it must contain none of the above, lack of proper grammar and spelling, and obvious bias. *Any vote with improper grammar and spelling will also be deducted to half automatically. "Automatic" becoming "automaric" understatable due to fast typing, but "because" becoming "becuz" is not. *Votes like "Jason becuz I love Frid@y da 13th" will not count. Battle None written Expert's Opinion The Headless Horseman was victorious here not because of brute strength, but because of the smaller amount of weaknesses. Jason has been killing for a long time, but he was a more vulnerable opponent, and his quantity of experience was diminished by the Horseman's. Category:Blog posts